


It was love at first sight (and you were so beautiful)

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: Long live the gods (for they live right next to you) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Gods & Goddesses, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sad, and children dieing, but happy, fall in love story, get ready for some feelings tho, mention of a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: It goes like this, one day he was along with only his brother and Grandma Death sometimes visiting. Then the next he finds a god, to low on power and magic that he might as well have been human, and saves him. Then he has a god that looks at him with a look, love his brother laughs at him, and gives him flowers  and sea glass. Then he has a god that he loves and is loved back. He had a god that knows him, seen him angry and still doesn’t leave. Still loves him.





	It was love at first sight (and you were so beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place both in the middle of "Somebody that use to know" when trygve was away. This is probably different from what you would think because of what I wrote in both "The God's are just dorks in Love" and "Somebody that Iuse to know". This is because it's not trygve and Hemming telling it. As far as trygve family knew he was coming and going from the sea for 50 year before permently stayed on land. And as far as brynjar knew, trygve and hemming only Jew eachother after try decided to stay on the land they were on. And no they don't tell him that trygve was going To leave to see hemming again. Any way enjoy this fic.

Though the sun is out, it is dark. (So dark where is he, his family. Are they dead? Alive?) He doesn’t know where he is. (The lost godling, to loss in his travels he doesn’t know how close to death he is.) It’s been so long since he last ate. (So hungry, so thirsty. His stomach clenching and eating itself. He’s burning.) The magic he so loved turning away from him. (Go back, go back. To dangerous child you will kill yourself.  _ Witch. _ ) He’s gone mad with it. (Blood spilt onto white sand, staining it so dark. _ So pretty, something deep within his purrs _ .)

 

He’s alone. (So alone, don't leave me brother please I love you. _ Why are leaving you said you wouldn’t I need you, you don’t understand. _ Father I’m so sorry.) His crew let off at an island from so long ago. (So fragile. So human. They will die if they go with you on your stupid quest godling. Leave them behind if you value their life.) What little magic his lifeless body can do is spent on running the ship. (My child, one day you will leave and face things you won’t believe. This is my last gift to you is this, use it well. Love it with everything you have because it will lead you to the right place if you do.) He lays on the ground so tired and weary of everything, trying to understand the things he saw. (Green monstrous being taking children from their home. Little dark fairies dancing around, luring children into the wood with grins never to be seen again. Water rippling as hunting music plays so close yet so far away.)

 

He’s long since accepted the horrifying things. (Bloody footsteps trailing into the wood, a mangled body at his feet. Children screaming as black fire closes in on them, mothers and fathers begging him to save them.  _ So dark that one is, they whisper. Witch, demon, has no soul, they scream.  _ **The darkness in him wants death, wants to laugh at the fire and storms that he makes. Run as much as you can, I am better, stronger, a god you are nothing and will lose, he coos out.** )

 

A storm is made, out of rage, darkness and self loathing, and he purposely loses control of it and laughs. Lets the wind go, lets water swirl faster and faster, and lets it get close to the ship. To close, the ship is taken in and around they go, he blacks out as he uses the last of his magic to keep his mothers gift safe. 

 

(Fate crackles, mad like in her joy. Soon godling, soon the vision your mother had will come. Life screeches as her sister looks on pleased with herself. Death so frail now, ready to pass her title on to little Kalaraja, looks disapprovingly at her children and scolded them for arguing. Chaos looks on and wonders what else he can throw in to the mix, his wife Order hitting him and telling him to behave before breaking up the fight between the sisters.)

 

He wakes up. (It’s so bright, for the first time in a long time he see. See his brothers in the moonlight, how while maybe not happy but content they are now.)  **They left you, they don’t need you. Look how happy they are now that you are not there.** He’s in a room that’s painted red with passion, blue with ice. The bed is just ash, black and smells of sulfur but looks like curiousness. He is alone. (Except no he isn’t, light fairies smile as they fly around laughing at the wind in their hair and on their wings.  _ Don’t forget me, you will let me out and play soon won’t you. _ ) He follows the red anger tinted blue ice magic that reminds him of younger days spent with mother and uncle. (When they were still there, when the cold ment comfort and the heat ment protection.)

 

He meets a women, dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, looking so frail that he was afraid to touch her. ( **Bow down to her, she is stronger than you don’t be foolish and talk to her just bow.** ) She looks at him as he walks toward her, knowing eye looking at his soul with no judgement in her body. (She knows what he had done and knows how awful it is to figure out your body and power with no one to guide you.) Before he can even ask anything, where is he? Who saved him (from himself)? she points out a window and then a door. He nods and follow her, unsaid, instructions.

 

The magic leads him to a beach, black sand and rocks sharp more often than not, until he can feel the too cold ice burning feel of the magic and see who it’s coming from. It’s from a male, silver hair and looking only slightly shorter than he was, he wasn’t faceing Trygve but something about him made him want to go over. He balanced himself on the rocks and hopped over to the strange but beautiful creature that could be nothing but another god. 

 

He just stepped down on the last rock when flame like eyes turn to him and his breath is taken away. (He stood there like a moron, his love will tell him later.  _ You confused me darling I didn’t think anyone could look at me in aww like that _ .) The others eyes held so much emotion, rage, sadness, hurt and so much more. They were so beautiful even as their owner tried to look apathetic, the part of him that was dark, so dark it over took him most days, was quiet for once. Looking in the slivered hair god's eyes calmed him and he wanted to wake up every morning to them. It was then that he decided the he was going to get know everything about this beautiful god. 

 

He is brought of his thoughts by a apathetic sounding “May I help you.” He didn’t let it get to him and just said the first thing that can to his head. 

 

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

 

The god in front of him jerks back as shock crosses his eyes and Trygve blushes. He didn’t mean to say that, not yet at least, and now he probably scared him away. 

 

“I mean, that is to say, your eyes are memorizing and um no wait never mind. I mean to ask if you are the one who saved me.”

 

Damn he really really messed that up, thankfully it looked like he wasn’t scared and more confused by him. Which was bad but better than being scared, he wished his mother was here though. She would help him explain himself, after she laughed at him but she would help. He missed her a lot it seemed because he swore he heard her laughter as she told him she would always be there for him. 

 

“So, you don’t think that my eyes are memorizing?”

 

He flushes at the question but nods then asked if he was the one to save him again. He watches as the god before him nods then bows. 

 

“Then I must thank you.” He holds a hand out and waits for the one before him takes it. He holds the hand up to his lips for a moment before sayings, “The pleasure is mine, I am Trygve. May I ask for my saver’s name.”

 

For a moment he thinks he messed up again but there is a certain ceriusty in the others eyes that stands out. It’s silent between them, he waits for the other to come to a decision, hopes that he will get a name for the one who saved him. 

 

It comes almost silently, curiosity lacing the soft voice. “Hemming, you may call me Hemming.”

  
  
  


He doesn’t count days anymore. He counts the hours that he’s not with Hemming, when he doesn’t see the one who has taken his heart. Most of the time, when he doesn’t see Hemming, he walks around. He walks around the rock filled beach, hopping from rock to rock looking for hidden sea glass. He walks around in the forest, playing with the fairies, carefully picking flowers and paying his respect. Later he uses twine to hold the flowers together, if he finds sea glass that day he carefully adds it to the bouquet, he uses his magic to make the flowers to stay alive as long as the magic stays and before the day ends and they go to bed he hands it to Hemming. 

 

Trygve will admit to himself that he enjoys the looks of surprise and confusion that he get. It makes him look harder, plant more flowers for later, he wants the look of surprise to always be there, but more importantly he wants the look of confusion to be gone. He doesn’t want Hemming to be confused about his love, his affections. He wants to surprise him with little gestures and gifts but he doesn’t want him to think they mean anything different.

  
  
  


Every night he looks to the moon before he looks for his brothers and father. The glass bowl he uses is old, ruins etched and painted onto the outer rim that glow when he uses it. He is powering it when he notices something different. Where before the ruins would glow dark with his magic they now glow a mixture of pink, purple, and red. He pauses, hand hovering just above the water as he thinks. It wasn’t like that before, he tries to think of what could have happened but comes up with nothing, he moves his hand away and stands up as he slowly takes his magic away. Silently he moves to his books to see if they can tell him anything. 

 

They don’t, the books don’t tell him nothing, and he wonders if Hemming has a library that he could browse. He hopes he does because he one day he wants to show him his brothers and father, but with his magic possibly acting up he didn’t want to chance it going wrong. So he look in the library, after Hemming showed him where it was, and searched for an answer. 

 

He would admit that he had gotten distracted a few times, the library had so many interesting books that he couldn’t help himself, before he found his answer. It was written in small loopy print, from a diary like book that was buried between a couple of romance novels. Trygve doesn’t know what made him pick up the book, maybe it was the way something seemed to guide him to it, maybe it was the way it looked different out of all the other books; whatever it was he was glad he did find it. 

 

( _ Magic shows itself in different colors based on what one leans towards. For example, someone magic would show itself in either black or dark colors if they are more inclined to madness or killing. However if something drastic happens to that someone their magic can change and so will the coloring. This usually happened if something traumatic happens to someone or if one meets what Fate decides would be their ‘soulmate’. Soul- _ )

  
  
  


His meeting with Kalaraja comes one day when the moon light is reflecting off of the sea. Trygve sits on one of the few rocks that are more flat than sharp looking at the sea and wonders how his brothers are doing. He hasn’t looked in on them in a while, not since he he saw his magic and and started looking. He probably should though, he worried about them always fighting like they were. Some part of his mind told him that they didn’t care that they didn’t bother to look for him but it was getting smaller and smaller the more he stayed on this island. 

 

“So you must be the one that has my brother so happy.”

 

He jumped and turned to the cheery voice. A god with brown hair, red eyes and a smile that was wide. Trygve could see sharp little teeth but paid them no attention to and instead looked the other in the eyes. 

 

“My name is Trygve and you are?”

 

The other grinned even wider and held out a hand that he took. “I’m Kalaraja. Hemming is my brother.”

 

“Ah?” He didn’t know that Hemming had a bother but more often than not there was silence between him and Hemming. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I bet.” 

 

Kalaraja sat down and he followed him down. They sat in silence for just a moment before it was broken.

 

“You know, you really make my brother happy. Even if he  doesn’t realize it at the moment. However I know something is holding you back. What is it.”

 

It was a demand rather than a question but he didn’t really mind, if only because he knew that if he didn’t get the approval of him he may never get to see Hemming ever again. He thought about it for a moment, what was holding him back from telling Hemming. He thought about, was it the destruction and death that he brought with him everywhere he went before here. Yes, well no. Hemming knew about it, one morning Hemming had come to him asked him what he was doing out at sea and Trygve told him everything that happened since he left his father. 

 

His father who didn’t know if he was alive or not and-oh. His family was what was holding him back. He was so worried about them, about what they would think, if they would care, if they would be disgusted by him. It caused him to be hesitant in moving his relationship with Hemming because he knew that one day his family would hear about. And maybe they wouldn’t like it and try to talk to him, maybe they wouldn’t but for some reason he wanted to see his family, together one last time if they didn’t approve of Hemming.

 

“My family. It’s been years since I last seen them. And I guess that I want to see them once more before I tell them about Hemming.”

 

“Mhmmmmm.” 

 

The other turned to him and grinned. 

 

“Well, I know that Hemming won’t mind if you go and see them. Just don’t take too long will you. If you do well I’m sure that Granny Death won’t mind if I give her one last soul to reap before I take over.”

 

Trygve turned, surprise in his eyes but Kalaraja  was already up and jumping from rock to rock. 

  
  
  


It took him three weeks to decide if he should leave. In that time he had seen Kalaraja around with the woman from when he first woke up, he kept what he did usually but he thought about what Kalaraja said. Could he go and see his family and come back to Hemming? Would Hemming even want the type of relationship that Trygve wanted? And if he left would he get back before Hemming found someone else to love? The questions were only answered by Hemming.

 

One night after he had given Hemming his bouquet. Hemming had taken it and looked at it, the surprise was still there but there was no confusion. He was just about to turn when a hand stopped him, slim and pale it was ironically delicate when one thought what Hemming could do.

 

“You are leaving, are you not?”

 

He hesitated. 

 

“I do not know. I miss my family but I do not really want to leave here.”  _ I do not want to leave you _ .

 

“You enjoy my company?”

 

“Yes. Very much so.”

 

Hemming looked at him. His eyes were purple now, and Trygve waited to see what Hemming was going to say. Hemming sudden smiled as his cheeks turned a slight pink along with his eyes.

 

“I enjoy your company very much too. And I will wait for you to come back.”

 

Trygve felt his blood rush to his own cheeks to form a blush but he ignored it. Hemming liked him, well his company but with the silver haired god that meant the same thing. he nodded before considering a thought.

 

“I do not know how long it will take me to get back to the land they are in. I do not remember how long it took me to get here. It could have been hundreds of years and I wouldn’t have noticed. And though I look in on them every night if I can I do not know where they will be. I have made many enemies that I will have to invade so I could be gone for a very long time.”

 

“Then I will come find you. Because you are mine. And any enemies that you have are mine as well, I don’t let anybody that attack me and mine live.”

 

Hemming had a look that made him want to grin, any enemies that he had made, whether it was angry gods, goddess, or beings, were only alive because they were smart enough not to attack him at that moment. He never bothered to track them down but they could always track him down. He wasn’t worried though. 

 

“Then let's set a date, if I don’t come back after two hundred years then you will come for me.”

 

“Yes. I will come for you, and meet your family. And will Properly introduce my brother to you at that time.”

 

Trygve nodded and held out a hand to Hemming. He took his hand and Trygve brought it to his lips. Hemming blushed but shook his head and then pulled Trygve to him. Trygve brought his arms around Hemming and tilted his head. Hemming got the hint and leaned in to kiss him. 

  
  
  


Two days after he left Hemming and the island. Hemming was walking with a limp, Kalaraja was laughing at them he knew, and hadn’t bothered to change back into his original form yet. Too tired or just lazy Trygve didn’t know. Trygve had wanted for Hemming to lay down but he had instituted and Trygve could not tell him no. 

 

Standing on the coast of the island, his ship was ready all he had to do was get on it, he looked at Hemming. 

 

“Get going Sailor Boy. You have a family to find.”

 

He huffed. “Stay safe will you chameleon.”

 

He smirked at the way Hemming’s nose wrinkled, cute in his option, before giving him a quick hug. Trygve held onto him tight before letting him go, he walked to his ship and turned to wave goodbye. Hemming waved back and they continued to until they could not see each other.

  
  
  


This time he knows what to expect and when he sails he counts the time it takes him to get back. It took him fifty years to get back and once he sets land he doesn’t get to look for his family. It’s probably better because now that he is here he doesn’t really want to find them. Except he does. But the voice in his head tells him that it's bad idea that they will hate him and they will judge him. He misses Hemming but knows that he still has to wait until he can see him again. 

 

When is brothers find him he had just killed a god week as it had been. He his glad that they found him, liveing along with enemies chasing him has caused him to grow colder and he misses the warmth of Hemming. But they want to talk and he doesn’t not at the moment at least. It causes fights until one day he just lets it all out. He tells them everything that happened to, but he leaves out Hemming because he was different. Hemming makes him happy, makes him want to smile and anything that makes him want to smile should not be mentioned with something so sad. 

 

It's been hundred and eighty years but he meets Hemming anyway. Hemming who had apparently been kicked out of his island by his brother because he was “broding which was stupid because i don’t brode but I decided to find you.” Trygve tells him what happen, that he had been so busy that he didn’t get to look for his family but they found him. They found him but he had yet to tell them about Hemming. Hemming took it well and only said to take all the time he needed before deciding that he didn’t like the people who attacked Trygve and was going to find them. 

 

Later that day Brynjar asked who Hemming was and Trygve told them that he was going to marry him, so into telling them about Hemming and the wedding he hoped they would have he didn’t notice that he never told them about how they meet years ago. 

  
  
  
  


It goes like this, one day he was along with only his brother and Grandma Death sometimes visiting. Then the next he finds a god, to low on power and magic that he might as well have been human, and saves him. Then he has a god that looks at him with a look, love his brother laughs at him, and gives him flowers  and sea glass. Then he has a god that he loves and is loved back. He had a god that knows him, seen him angry and still doesn’t leave. Still loves him. 

 

They have a wedding, after Hemming meets his brother-in-laws and after Trygve befriends the giant green trolls. He only has his brother and the one other god that came and went from his island, Asmund. Trygve had his brothers and his father on his said but that is it. The wedding is small but it is everything that Hemming needed. 

 

After the wedding it doesn’t take them long to find out he can have kids. It was an accident but it was a happy one. After that though they had some ups and downs they stayed together. Then his mother happened and the war almost tore them apart. 

 

Trygve almost died if it wasn’t for his father taking the knof for him, giving him time to call for backup he would have. As it is, he was lucky that he was only in a coma for a year. Hemming cried before going cold, he reverted to the way he was before Trygve. He went out every day, attacking his mothers army until he collapses. When Trgve does wake up he is glad, but then he gets angry. Trygve wasn’t completely healed yet he wanted to go out and fight. They fight, for the first time they fight and it hurts so much. The war goes on, both at home and out, before Hemming gives up. He is tired of going to bed angry, of angry sex and the silence that comes from his children dying and morming them. 

 

He goes to his brother, his brother who understands him and holds him as he cries. He only comes out to fight his mother until she finally backs down. The damage was done but she backs down. He’s glad, his last two remaining children, Bahadar and Astrid were held close to him, or when they were with their father he held onto his brother.

 

He misses Trygve though. Misses him so much it hurts, he doesn’t care anymore that he almost got himself killed, he just wants to be with him. He doesn’t want to fight anymore, doesn’t want to be away from his husband. When he finds out that he was having another baby he cried. Cried for his lost children that his child wouldn’t get to meet. Cried for his husband that he was fighting with. Cried for all the nad that has happened to his family.

 

And he goes back home for the first time. He goes to his room, their room, and waits. Waits for his husband. Trygve comes in, he was telling their children good night, and freezes. He looks at him, takes in the wrinkled clothing, the dark bags under his eyes, and the cold look in them. He wonders if he was to late, to late to fix his marriage, too late to keep his husband. 

 

He can’t help but cry again. He brings his head to his hand and cries. When he feels arms wrap around him clutches them and says he’s sorry. Sorry for everything he can think of. It takes a while for him to calm down.

 

Later they lay in bed and just whisper to the other, talk about what they love about the other. They don’t talk about the war, how they almost lost the other, that can come later. In the morning they will wake up and make breakfast, playhouse with their children before they talk. 

  
  


Years later he smiles and laughs freely to his family but closes up to the one that hurt his children. He doesn’t tell them how much he hates them, how he could destroy them with only a few words of movement. But that is only because his daughters asked him not to. And he can not say no to them. 


End file.
